Nippon
by C24 and G36
Summary: Complete Crack Zarya and Abbadon get into an arguement


Nippon

It all started when Zarya found a bunnicula and named it Vlad said bunny was very vicious and it hated Abbadon. To be fair Abbadon hated the bunny just as much

"Zarya Call of your F! #$ rabbit."Abbadon calmly as possible said

"NEVER!" Zarya yelled back, while Abbadon was running around like a chicken with its head cut off; Zarya was calmly sitting on a wooden chair eating popcorn the type in the movie theatre. 

"Do it or I will use a sledge hammer and lemon juice to remove your man's thing."

"Which one?" Zarya asked Abbadon sweat dropped.

"Who the Hell do you think? ITACHI." Itachi walks and Abbadon smiles evilly and pulls out a sledge hammer and lemon juice. Slowly moving her way to Itachi, Zarya jumps up and says

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wait why am I worried I still have Vlad to protect him and my new secret weapon." abbadon looked worried

"New weapon?"

"Yup wanna guess what it is?"

"Not really…..but f! # it. What?" Zarya laughs evilly

"I may have accidentally performed a ritual that resulted in something coming out of the ground" Abbadon looked really worried

"…. Hades"

"Noooooooooo Anubis and Seth"

"Who?"

"You do not know who they are illiterate, never mind."

"Hey I will have you know I read a lot."

"Whatever I will just kill your precious boys."

"No no no no no no no no no NO! Don't touch my boys!"

"Don't touch mine and I won't touch yours."

"That sounded wrong on so many levels."

"Oh shut it do we have a deal."  
"Yes"

"I win YAY!" abbadon goes to sulks in a corner

"Emo circle" abbadon just continues sulking in emo corner.

"Nooooooooo it is an emo circle or an emo square not a corner."

"Whatever" Kakazu comes in and goes to talk to Itachi and they see us in our emo corners.

"Squares!"  
"Whatever! Corners"

"Nippon SQUARES DO YOU WANT TO SUFFER" turns around to see the boys trying to sneak out

"YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Zarya yells the boys freeze in place

"WHAT THE HELL IS A NIPPON?! AND CORNERS" Abbadon yells

"CORNERS AND I MEANT NOOOOO"

"NOO YOU JUST FORGOT HOW TO SPEAK" Abbadon turns to see the boys slowly walking away

"SIT DOWN NOW!" the boys sit down on the floor

"I DID NOT FORGET HOW TO SPEAK" Zarya sees the boys crawling away

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO ESCAPE!" The boys sit back down

"YOU CLEARLY DID! WHO SAYS NO LIKE NIPPON? WHAT THE HELL IS A NIPPON ANYWAY?" Abbadon sees the boys decided to make a run for it

"GET BACK HERE!" Abbadon throws knives and they get stuck on the walls.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT NIPPON MEANS! I MEANT NOOOOOO AND WHEN YOU HAVE ENOUGH O'S IT TURNS INTO NIPPON" the boys pulled the knives out an where making a break for it.

"PUT YOUR BUTTS IN THAT CHAIR MISTERS" the boys sit down in the wooden chair.

"WELL YOU SAID IT! YOU SHOULD KNOW! NIPPON IS THE F! #$% STATE OF JAPAN! HOW THE HELL IS NOOOOOOOO THE F %$#$% STATE OF JAPAN?!" boys look at each other and then back to us.

"EXCUSE ME FOR RESTING MY MIND AND BEING MISERABLE IT IS TESTING TIME THAT MEANS MY MIND IS BRAIN DEAD." boys where whispering to each other, Zarya turns around to glare at them.

"You better not be talking about what I think you are talking about." Zarya says with a glare that means certain death. Itachi looks up and says

" n-nothing sweety" he stutters smiling sweetly

"what are you talking about we were saying about how crazy they are." Zarya is starting to form ticks

"k-kakazu s-stop please" itachi says worried

Kakazu just continues talking "or how about how they will kill us in our sleep" more ticks are forming

Zarya and Abbadon look at each other and then glare at the boys Abbadon smiles and says "Kakazu~ sweety. Tell me what you two were whispering about and I might reconsider burning all your money." Kakazu starts to sweat and looking all panicking. Itachi looks at kakazu and says

"you are so screwed man." he then gets up and runs away

Abbadon glares at Kakazu and says

"What sweetie? Hm? Something about crazy?" Abbadon says grabbing a handful of money and a lighter. Zarya grabs a hundred and puts it over the lighter. Kakazu starts to sweat and looks like he is about to confess, but instead grabs the money and stomps out the fire.

"HE'S RUINING MY FUN NII-CHAN!" Zarya starts to cry

Abbadon then gets a thoughtful look and then starts to break down crying

"KAKAZU DOESN'T LOVE ME" she wails

Kakazu starts to panic and says over Abbadon wails.

"I don't hate you I- I love you." Abbadon immediately perks up and runs over to him and hugs him

"I love Zarya" Itachi says with a smile

"Don't think you are getting out of this so easily." Itachi pouts "but I love you to I guess" Itachi immediately perks up and Zarya and Itachi hug.


End file.
